


Troublemaker

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Mal finally writes something, ao gets a bath, its been so long!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Ao gets into some trouble and Yona helps her out with the mess she's made





	Troublemaker

“Oh come on Ao, don’t fuss,” Yona chimed at the little animal, who was protesting her bath, “It’s your fault for knocking over that flour that Yun had.” 

“Pykuu,” the squirrel was not having any of that. Yona sighed. Ao didn’t seem to mind bathing when everyone else was but the squirrel absolutely hated being bathed herself. Shinha had been out hunting and Yun was making some food when Ao had gotten curious and knocked over the bag of flour that Yun had bought. 

Yona carefully tried to wash her friend, who was annoyed and tried to get away. She giggled at the little squeaks the squirrel would make, telling Yona how much she did not like that. 

Yona placed a hand on her hip, “Well Ao, how do you want to be washed? We can’t have you running around covered in flour, now can we?” 

The squirrel tilted her head and grabbed at Yona’s thumb, pushing it back and forth to play with. Yona smiled as she used her pointer finger to wash behind Ao’s ears and down her back, the bubbles making her look like a blob. 

Yun walked over and smiled, “How’s she doing?”

“Oh, she was mad at first, but then we came to an understanding,” Yona hummed, letting Ao play with her left hand while washing her with her right. Yun nodded, “Good, she’s about as stubborn as the rest of you.” 

“Says the most stubborn one of all,” Yona teased. Yun placed a hand on his hip, “I’m not the one running head first into battle and getting beat up every other week.” 

“Because mother dear,” Jeaha laughed, coming back from surveying the land, “Anyone who would dare mess with you forfeits their lives.” 

“I didn’t give birth to you idiots,” Yun growled stomping off. 

Yona laughed as Jeaha jumped down, spinning around when he landed, “What are you doing to poor Ao, Yona dear?” 

“Oh, she knocked over the flour and got all dirty, so I’m washing her up,” Yona said. Jeaha laughed, “Oh I see. Our ladies are good at getting into trouble. Good to know you watch out for each other.” 

Yona laughed, “I guess we do.” 

Jeaha walked off as Yona hummed, rising off Ao, who gave another squeak of protest. Yona kissed the top of her head, “I’m sorry Ao, we can’t have you going around all dirty. What would Shinha say if I let you run around covered in flour?”

Yona grabbed a small towel and began drying Ao off. Ao purred from the constant petting, making Yona smile. After Ao was dried off, Shinha had came back from his hunting. Shinha handed Yun his game, then turned to Yona. Ao squealed with delight when she saw Shinha and jumped into the blue dragon’s hands. 

Shinha smiled a bit, “Her fur is softer…”

Yona giggled, “Well, she got into some trouble and I had to give her a bath.” 

“Trouble,” Shinha said, worried that Ao could have been in danger.

“Oh! Sorry, no not like that. She knocked over Yun’s bag of flour and got all dirty,” Yona corrected her mistake. 

Shinha smirked at that, “Troublemaker… Thank you.”

“Pykuu,” Ao squealed. 

Yona laughed, petting her on the head, “Anytime.” 

**Author's Note:**

> gosh! its been so long since ive posted a fic im so sorry! School caught up with me, but I should be posting more regularly now that things have calmed down. I'm trying to set a time aside to write and relax so I don't burn out with school work. Again I'm super sorry. Love you guys!


End file.
